LDK- Legend of the Dark Knight!
by annaASSASSIN
Summary: It's been a week since the twelve holy knights defeated Scarlet, and all that's left is for Sun to say one last goodbye to the undead that fought for him to remain by her side. Afterwards Sun is... Thrust into an alternate dimension! A dimension where he never became Sun knight, but instead became... A Necromancer! What will Sun (Is it Grisia now?) do?
1. Prologue

It was midday when I, the esteemed Sun Knight, donned my hooded cloak, swept back my golden hair and... jumped out the window of my bedchamber. I concentrated wind magic to soften the blow, feeling the cold winters' snow crunch underneath my boots as I began to stealthily jog away.

And what possessed the noble and virtuous Sun Knight to act in such a shady manner? A day of quiet! Everytime I tried to sneak out I was met by a barrage of paperwork and chores! I had spent the last week working to clean up the mess caused by the fight with Scarlet. The work load was just too big! (Although I had it nowhere near as bad as the 'carefree' Storm Knight)

It was while thinking broodlingly on these escape attempts that I scrabbled over the walls (Ahh my nails! I'm going to have to manicure them when I get back!). It was only ten minutes until I was leisurely strolling down the streets (taking care to keep my face and air hidden) with a hot blueberry pie keeping me company in a small satchel. Slowly the streets filled with shops and stalls changed to houses, then to forest. As much as I despised the dirty forest with its creepy-crawlies and wild animals I remembered a peaceful, quiet area that my teacher had dumped left me to train in as a child. It took another thirty minutes to reach it, and by the end I was tired and, most of all, hungry!

Setting the satchel on a nearby rock I opened it, breathing in the scent of freshly baked blueberries and pastry. I then promptly stuffed a piece (elegantly, of course) in my mouth and sat down to observe my surroundings.

It was a small clearing which gave way to a cliff that displayed acres of plush forest. Everything was laced in ice, reflecting against the soft rays of sunshine peaking through the clouds. I nodded, satisfied, "This is perfect."

And with that thought in mind I began rummaging amongst the trees for a large boulder, until I finally found one big enough; almost the size of my torso. I sat it down and observed its structure in my mind for a short while, before resting my hands against its rough surface and breathing steadily as I concentrated on it fully until the sound of grinding rock rung through the air and rock dust fell to the ice. I stretched happily, a wide smile on my face.

"Grisia Sun," a menacing voice startled me out of my reverie. I promptly focused his sensing ability on the culprit... Shit! Lesus! I had been too focused on the rock and hadn't sensed the ominous figure approaching.

I put on my biggest, brightest smile, "Brother Judgement, under the God of Lights divine rays how may Sun help you today?"

"Cut the crap! What do you think you're doing running off at a time like this?! The pope is calling for you and he sent me to find you! I've been wasting all this time searching for you! If it wasn't for Leafs sensing ability I wouldn't have a clue where you were. Why are you out here anyway?"

"Well," I began sheepishly, "I sort of had something I needed to do..."

With that I grabbed the large boulder and inched it over to face the edge of the cliff, before setting a slice of the pie infront of it. Frowning in puzzlement Lesus walked up beside me to look down at the boulders face. What he saw shocked him into regret.

**Scarlet**

**May you find peace**

**Thankyou**

Lesus bit his lip.

"I'm such an idiot," Lesus murmured before resting his hand on my arm and saying in a quiet voice, "Grisia I'm sorry, truly. I didn't even consider-"

"No, don't say sorry," I replied firmly, "I won't lie. I regret killing her, and at the same time I would do it a hundred times over. No matter who she was in my past she tried to kill my brothers. But as the same time she seemed so pitiful... how many years did she chase after me? How many years was she alone, while I was surrounded by family and support?"

I balled up my shaking hands, tears falling silently down my pale white skin before I continued, "I'm being silly. I don't even remember her, but still... I wish it could have gone differently. If I had just gone with her to start with... Roland would be the sun knight. He wouldn't have died. Teacher wouldn't have lost an arm. And you wouldn't have died..."

I raised my hand to my face, "I feel like all I've done as a Sun Knight is cause everybody pain and hardship."

"That's not true!" Lesus said fiercely.

I smiled sadly, unconvinced.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled, digging into my pocket and bringing out the amulet where the last essence of Scarlet remained.

"Grisia..." Lesus said uncomfortably, "You can't leave that here, It's too dangerous. If somebody else-"

I cut him off a shake of his head, "I know. I just... Sort of wanted her to know. That she wasn't lone in the end. That somebody cared, even just a little. She probably isn't aware of her surroundings in there though."

We sat in quiet contimplation for some time before I sighed loudly, "We should probably hurry back to the Pope before he chucks a fit."

This brought on one of Lesus's small, rare smiles.

I swung back my golden hair and began to fasten the amulet behind my neck carefully before tucking it under my many layers of clothing.

"Shall we go?" I said, flashing a signature 'Sun Knight' smile before following Lesus out of the forest.

We walked in silence, feet crunching in the snow in unison before I stopped, and Lesus turned to see what was the problem. When he did he saw me leaning against a tree, my hair hanging infront of my face, seemingly unaware that my pure white gloves were being tarnished by the dark wood.

"Sun?" Lesus asked, taking a step towards me, "What's wrong?"

"Stay..." I mumbled incoherently, staggering backwards and falling clumsily into the snow.

"Sun?!" Lesus was alarmed now as he crossed the distance between us, kneeling down and grabbing my arm roughly, "What is it? Are you sick?"

"Stay..." I looked up and opened his eyelids to reveal my eyes, a pure black. Underneath us the snow had begun to curl away and the trees surrounding us had begun to rot, "Stay back!"

It was, however, too late. Lesus was flung away by a surge of dark energy which exploded brilliantly from me, sinking my world into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and the soft, steady creaking of the forest in the wind.

"Oww," I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my aching head, "Lesus?"

Only the quiet noises of the forest answered me, and slowly panic began to build. Had we been ambushed? I dismissed the thought quickly.

_Is there somebody strong enough to evade my sensing ability and Lesus' sword? No way!_

I stumbled into a standing position before noticing the state of my gloves. _Ah! This is why I hate the forest!_

Grumbling I began to trudge through the snow, calling out Lesus' name loudly while scouring the forest with my 'vision'. It took me three minutes to come to the conclusion that… Lesus had left me here in annoyance!

With my hooded cloak still hiding my face and hair, and with a very _elegant_ pout I trudged my way through the forest, feeling cold and sore, until I finally arrived at the City. As I passed the rows of houses there was no-one to be seen, with only the odd creature scurrying about to prove that the area wasn't completely deserted.

_Where is everybody? Was there a church day scheduled for today? Maybe that was why the Pope sent Lesus to find me! Everybody's going to be annoyed!_

As the houses transitioned to the merchant streets there was still no-one to be found, and Sun was growing suspicious, _Even if today is a church day, this is too extreme!_

Still weary of being caught in a mob of followers I kept my hood up and hair tucked back, slowly making my way to the Church, where I would complain to Lesus and finally get some answers! It was with this thought in mind that I trudged throughout the city where an eerie silence seemed permanent, where only this morning there had been activity and laughter. _Scary..._

I widened my sensing ability and noticed that the streets were not, in fact, deserted. A group of ten was travelling in my direction, and judging by their holy levels they were… His Sun Platoon! They were fully armored, helmets and all. I adopted my Sun Knight smile and began approaching the group elegantly, stopping a few metres away when they unsheathed their weapons. A little bit annoyed that my own platoon dared to raise their swords against me (even if they didn't know it _was_ me) I raised my hand to brush back my hood.

"Ah could it be that Sun is no longer bathed in the God of Light's holy radiance, that the Sun platoon would raise their weapons against a friend?" I asked serenely, adopting a sad expression and anticipating their quick apologies.

Instead, however, they began to circle around me, weapons still raised high, in military unison. Shocked by their reaction I gave a small frown.

"Adair," I barked, losing my patience after the turmoil of the day, "What is the meaning of this?"

As expected one of the masked members of the platoon broke away from the others (however still not sheathing his sword).

"Under the shield of the God of Light, we will bring you to judgement!" The muffled voice called angrily.

My eyes widened, shocked. _Sure I had stirred up a lot of trouble recently, but surely nothing bad enough to get arrested! And by my own loyal platoon!_

Suddenly a wave of anger rolled over me. Even if I had committed some fatal crime, I was still the Sun Knight, damn it! I wouldn't be spoken to this way by my own platoon!

"By the will of the God of Light, I mustn't have heard you correctly Vice-Captain Adair. Would you mind repeating your words _very carefully?" _I growled, "I'm not accustomed to being talked to from behind a helmet."

I could sense the whole platoon stiffen in indignation and rage, which puzzled me. Normally I could say and do whatever I wanted and they would still be respectful (to my face atleast…).

Shaking slightly Adair stood straight, still not relinquishing his grip of his sword, and ripped the helmet from his head, throwing it to one side with cool calmness. When I focused my senses back to Adair I noticed something that shocked me into a terrified silence.

"We will bring you to judgement!" Adair bellowed, Hands gripping his hilt in a white-knuckled anger.

Adair was Adair. He stood in his usual manner, talked in his usual voice, but spreading from his right eye was a web of scars, reaching all the way to his neck.

"What happened to your eye?!" I demanded, hands shaking slightly.

Adair snarled fiercely before launching himself at me, and I barely managed to escape being skewered by his sword. He stuck his sword again and again, it's blade catching the faint rays of the sun and glinting menacingly.

"Adair!" Another familiar voice called out, "He's baiting you! Stay calm!"

That was… Ed? _Why the hell would I bait somebody into trying to kill me!? What's going on?_

"I don't know what's going on, so sorry about this!" I yelled before gathering the wind and sending the packed snow flying in every direction, blocking their view. I promptly began to run before I was forced to injure one of my subordinates. _Lesus!_ _Where are you?_

I changed the direction of my sprint from the Church's front door to area I had snuck out from earlier today, myhood flying off and my hair flinging out behind me. I had to find Lesus. Lesus would be able to help me!

In no time I was leaping the Church's wall, taking care to avoid anybody else that might have gone crazy enough to attack the Sun Knight! Using all of my years of sneaking ability I crept through the halls until I reached Lesus' door, where I promptly snuck in. _Lesus really needs to learn to lock his door!_

It wasn't until I was in that I calmed down enough to realize that nobody was there. I gathered my cloak about myself and sat down at the desk. I remained there patiently until I sensed Lesus approach the door and fling it open in irritation, his head down and focused on some kind of document. _At least Lesus was still sane!_

"I," My loud, annoyed voice rang out, "Am having a bad day."

My words startled Lesus, who looked up and remained stationary for a few moments. This launched me into my explanation of Adair's strange behavior, while Lesus calmly put the paperwork to one side, cracked his knuckles and punched me.

I raised my hand to my face slowly, feeling the ache begin to settle in with clarity. It hurt. I stood up in anger, Throwing the chair backwards, "Hey I don't know what I've done to annoy you but was that really necessary?! What if it leaves a mark!"

Lesus stared blanky, before grabbing his Divine Judgement Sword and unsheathing it in one swift motion. Without a word he quickly struck out at me. I barely managed to escape the hit, throwing the Earth Shield up ifnront of me.

_Lesus is trying to kill me._

My heart began to beat frantically, like a deer running from a hunter. I quickly launched himself out of the window, forgetting to soften the blow and stumbling onto one knee, winded. When I looked upwards Lesus was calmly jumping out of the window, his sword in hand and his robes billowing darkly about him. I stood up shakily, holding my hands out in front of me in a non-threatening manner.

"Lesus calm down! What's gotten into you all!" I yelled, Panicked. What chance do I have of winning against Lesus without injuring him? The thought of Lesus lying dead in the Popes chambers flashed through my mind. I shook my head. No. I wouldn't let that happen again. I would die first!

"Shut up," Lesus said suddenly, his voice cold and terrifying, his eyes filled with rage and… hatred?

"Look!" I yelled back, "Whatever it is I can fix it! I must have been framed! There's no way I-"

I was interrupted when Lesus flung forward his hand, sending out a small ball of Holy Light.

"You think that's going to work against me?" I asked incredulously. Whatever it was that made them want to kill me must have made them dumb too…

Or at least that's what I thought until the holy light hit me, cutting leg and sending burning pain throughout my whole body.

Vacantly I lowered my hand to touch the jagged and torn area in my leg, where it wasn't healing yet… Why? And more importantly… What would have happened if Lesus' Holy magic wasn't so poor?

With my leg roaring in pain and utterly confused I raised my arm in front of myself and did the only thing I could think of…

"Bone Prison!" I yelled, praying that nobody would see their divine Sun Knight using necromancy. The bones formed with ease, twice as big as their usual size. _What?_

I quickly turned and fled into the small forest next to the church, my heart pounding and my feet stumbling on the snow as pain continued to roar through my entire body.

_Lesus tried to kill me… Tried to kill me… Lesus…_

I ran for what seemed like eternity, my leg dragging in the snow, sensing Lesus follow me like the agent of death he so hated being portrayed as, fighting back the pain that roared through my body until my focus became so blurred I didn't notice a large branch lying in my path.

My foot caught in it, sending me flying before I hit a tree with a loud bang. Even with this added pain I still tried to run.

_What if Lesus caught up to me? I couldn't kill Lesus, so what if Lesus chose to kill me? He'd be devastated when he came to his senses… Or… What if he was at his senses? What if he had chosen to abandon Me? _The thought made my heart clench up. Lesus was my best friend. So why?

My thoughts were interrupted when Lesus caught up to me, reaching forward and grabbing the edge of my cloak before ripping it backwards, sending me tumbling again. When I stood up I was no longer wearing my cloak.

Lesus stopped dead in his tracks. Looking at me with incredulity. With a shaking voice he said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

My heart lifted and I took a step forward, a grin spreading over my face, "Do you remember me now?! Lesus!"

"How could I forget you?"

"I'm so glad! Everybody's been acting so strange!" I said, tears threatening to break from my eyes.

"I could never forget you! And what you did!" Lesus roared, in a rare show of untamed anger, "You!"

I stumbled forwards, reaching out to Lesus hesitantly, "Lesus it's me! I-"

Mywords were cut off by a blinding Holy light approaching fast. It was so intense that for a few moments I lost my vision completely. In those few seconds a sword darted forward, piercing through me completely and leaving me skewered to a tree.

The pain crashed through my entire body, but not fierce enough to divert my gaze from the person standing infront of me.


	3. Chapter 2

I hung, skewered to a tree with my vision blurred and pain radiating from every part of my body. Blood was slowly staining the pants of my Sun Knight uniform. The dim part of my brain that was detached from the situation thought, "_Ah that's going to be hard to get out."_

I raised his right hand and touched the blade curiously. Everywhere it touched me burned intensely. _But that doesn't make sense… this is… the Divine Sun Sword… Who?_

With the pain disturbing my sensing ability my eyes search up the sword, to the person holding the hilt. My eyes widened at who I saw, brimming with holy light and wearing identical clothes to me, except for the white cloak the man wore.

"Roland?" I whispered, tears running down my face as my lips spread into a smile. I reached forward and touched the man's face, "You're alive."

"Despite your best efforts," He said in his calm demeanour.

"Sun," Lesus said, startling my attention back to him, "Don't waste your time talking to it."

"Of course I want to talk to him," I said, staring at Lesus with a pained expression, "You of all people should know…"

Lesus frowned at me, then turned to put his hand on Roland's arm with his back facing me, "Come Sun. We have to kill him. He may have been your friend in the past, but he's turned to darkness now."

"Lesus Judgement!" I yelled, my face dark and the tears still streaming down my face, "How can you say that!"

Lesus' back stiffened, and he turned to face me with all the presence of a demon, "Because of you. Because you hurt them. You even…"

Roland put his hand on Lesus' arm comfortingly, "I know. I'll cleanse the world of his presence. Completely this time."

Suddenly the pieces clicked in my mind, deciphering their words with a sudden burst of clarity. Lesus wasn't talking about killing Roland. Roland wasn't the friend turned to darkness he spoke of, it was…

"Me?" I said like a child, "But why would you want to kill me? Why?!"

Lesus didn't answer, instead he turned to Roland and pulled the white cloak off of Roland's shoulder. Underneath Roland wore the Sun knight uniform, a mirror of mine, except for the right shoulder where the sleeve had been rolled up and sewn together.

Roland was missing an arm.

The blood drained from my face as I stared and stared, "Who?"

"Don't tell me…" Lesus said with murder in his eyes, "That you've forgotten what you did to Sun?"

Roland was Sun? And I had… Taken his arm?

Suddenly I felt all too warm, despite the cold weather. My breath caught in my chest as it accelerated, faster and faster until I began to hyperventilate. My whole body shook as I gripped at my own face.

"No, I didn't…" Didn't I? Lesus never lied, "I couldn't… Roland?"

I looked towards Roland, confused and scared. I whispered in dreadful anticipation, "Roland! Is it true?! Did I do this to you? Did I-"

Suddenly Lesus slapped me, hard across the face. The pain was nothing compared to the numbness in my heart.

"Roland! You're the one who asked to kill it personally! So do it or so help me, I will," Lesus growled, face contorted with rage.

Roland sighed and drew out a small, ornate dagger. It was made of smooth gold, hilt and all, and shone with the radiance of Holy Light. In the middle was a small, smooth jewel. As Roland looked up towards me he clenched and unclenched his fists, before finally taking the stride forward necessary to thrust the dagger into my heart. He stood there for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, "Grisia. For the crime of harming the Twelve Holy Knights, for killing townsfolk, and for the practice of Necromancy… I sentence you to death," He looked into my eyes sadly, hesitating before he burst out, "Why? Why did you go with her? We were friends!"

"I…" I stopped. I what? Who had I gone with?

"Sun!" Lesus yelled, throwing himself infront of Roland. From the darkness of the trees a slender rod of Darkness pierced through Lesus' stomach, making him keel over into the snow.

"Lesus?!" Roland shouted, bending down and checking Lesus' vitals.

"Now now," A small, childish voice called from in the forest, "I would _not_ get too close to that if I were you," The voice got closer until it's owner was revealed, a small girl with red hair. I watched in horror.

"Scarlet?!" I yelled, alarmed. We had killed her. She couldn't come back. Especially not in _that_ body!

"And you!" She said in an annoyed voice, pointing towards me, "I'm upset with you. You suddenly ran off somewhere! I can't believe you caused all this fuss and almost got yourself killed!"

"It isn't almost!" Roland said, standing and pressing the dagger against my chest, "I can't let this go on any longer!"

Scarlet stood for a moment, obviously shocked. Then she burst out into tinkling, childish laughter, "Oh you cute little child! Can you really do it?"

"Yes! I will never forgive a necromancer," Roland swore.

Scarlet glared, all traces of laughter gone, "That's not what I meant _little boy_. You are to release my apprentice now."

"Never!"

"Oh no. You will. Or," She tilted her head to the side, smiling gently while pointing to Lesus. Suddenly the Dark rod began to fluctuate, and Lesus screamed out in agony.

"Stop!" Roland and I yelled. Well, Roland yelled, I just sort of croaked.

"Then let him go. And take out that pesky little sword of yours while you're at it."

"How do I know you won't kill us as soon as I do?" He asked cautiously.

Scarlet laughed, "You don't. But you don't have any choice, unless you want the melodramatic one to die a _very_ painful death. Hell, I might even bring him back as a maid! Imagine that! The great and fearsome _Judgement_ Knight," she sneered, "The maid of a Necromancer!"

Roland ground his teeth before grabbing the Divine Sun Swords hilt and yanking it out of me. I fell in a heap on the floor, blood element melting the ice element.

Scarlet skipped over and bent down to pet me on the head, "Your people have been very rough with my cute little apprentice. Look at all these cuts… Well there's nothing to be done about it for now, I suppose. I mean I'll kill you all one day anyway. For now," She sat down beside me and layed my head on her lap, all the while running her fingers through his hair. I was unable to move or talk, slowly losing my senses as she continued to talk, "We'd best be off. And you had best take care of your little friend there. It would be a shame for him to die and spoil all the fun, wouldn't it Mr. Sun Knight?"

Laughing cruelly she gathered Dark energy around us. _Teleportation?_

With sorrow in his heart, I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke I was in a large, rectangular room. I was- I focused my sensing abilities- was lying on a bed. That much was obvious. There were chairs and a table in the room, as well as a desk in the corner. On the wall hung what I assumed were paintings. But outside of the room… I couldn't see anything?

_Oh I see,_ I thought, _The room was sensing-proof. But who?_

Suddenly the memories of the afternoon came back to me in a rush, leaving a tremor in my hands. _Oh god._ I stumbled out of the bed quickly. Somebody had exchanged my Sun Knight uniform for a fresh pair of clothes. I threw open the door and sensed the nearest bathroom. Without any other thought I ran to it, vomiting loudly into the sink until there was nothing left in my stomach. Even then I retched, remembering the smell of my friends' blood and the sight of Roland's missing arm. After my stomach calmed I stumbled to the wall and leaned my back against the cold porcelain tiles, before lowering myself. I sat there in silence, tears leaking out the side of my eyes. I closed off my sensing ability and sat in complete darkness.

After some time a small, cold hand pressed against my forehead, startling me. I swiftly grabbed it, snarling, "Who are you?"

"Why did you close off your sensing ability?" Scarlet's voice whispered sadly, "Does it hurt?"

"Scarlet? Explain! What did you do! Why does nobody remember me? What's happening?"

She sounded shocked and scared, "Oh no, Have you got a fever? I'll go get you something! Just stay here!"

She pulled away and was halfway out the door before I said in a quiet voice, "Don't leave me."

I was scared. Everything was going wrong, and I feared if I let her go she would hunt down my brothers like rabbits.

She didn't leave. Instead she walked up to me and helped me stand, rubbing my back in a gentle, circular motion. It was comforting. Was this really the Liche that had tried to make me slaughter my brothers? Even in cold death, to me she seemed so very… warm. Like a mother. It wasn't until they had reached the bedroom again and she had helped me onto the bed that either of us realized I was crying.

"Oh no no," She said softly, bending forward and wiping the tears from my eyes, "Shh. It's okay. I won't let any of them hurt you anymore. I'll protect you, my sweet little apprentice."

I laughed internally and thought dark thoughts. Even if I wasn't good with a sword, I had always been smart. Smart enough to realize what was happening, even if I didn't want to. The over-sized bone prison, the burning of holy light, his friends' hatred...

I was a necromancer.

In this state, with my brothers trying to kill me, after I had injured them the way they said I had…

**Did I really want to be protected?**


	4. Chapter 3

I lay awake, eyes open but not seeing anything. It was well past first light, a time when I would usually be sleeping or conducting worship. The absence of both left me feeling isolated. Yet I didn't dare try to sleep again, after my dreadful dream. In it I had begun to attack my comrades, friends, subordinates, townsfolk... By the end of the dream I was surrounded by bodies and blood. Closest to me, in a heap, were my Twelve Holy Knights and... Myself. For once I regretted still dreaming in pictures and colours. Everything had been so very vivid.

At the church, when I had had dreams like these, I would go to Ice for sweets. Or Leaf for comfort. Or Blaze for company. Or Lesus for help. Or...

The list went on. Spending so many years with my friends had spoiled me to the point where simply being away from them all made my heart ache. Worse yet, the knowledge that for some reason I had attacked them. However the feeling was nostalgic... When Scarlet had first found me she had taken my memories and tricked me into believing my friends were enemies. Could this be the reverse? To set my friends against me?

_Whatever it was, I will get to the bottom of it_, I swore solemnly as I stood up and walked to the bathroom I had vomited into last night. No matter what, I was the Sun Knight! And as such I must always look utterly presentable! Entering the bathroom with a sane state of mind I noticed that it was much more ornate than the bathtub and toilet I had sensed it to be last night. The walls and floor were adorned by simple porcelain tiles, and in the furthest corner sat a large bath tub. Next to this was a smooth sink and mirror combination. At least I thought it must be a mirror, given its composition. In the other corner sat a simple toilet, hidden slightly by a short half-wall.

I turned on the sinks' taps and began to wash my face while thinking of a plan, _First I would talk to Scarlet. Then I would consult Lesus about-_

My train of thought was cut off when I remembered the current situation, _Thats right. Lesus hates me now. So then I suppose I'll..._

I stopped, hands clenched and resting on the sides of the sink. I closed my eyes tightly, but it didn't stop the image of Lesus trying to cut me down, of hitting me, of glaring at me in hatred...

I lifted my right arm and punched the wall above the sink. When it began to bleed I realized that I had forgotten about the mirror in front of me. I was really being too careless.

I sighed and tried to muster the Holy Light to fix my torn hand. Startled, I realized that I couldn't. I frantically tried again and again, to no avail. I had no Holy Light.

I gripped my injured hand with my other hand, refusing to panic. I could keep calm, for them. With that thought in mind I resolved to find a bandage.

_Huh? Come to think of it... Where am I!?_

I bit my lip. With no choice but to search I began to wander the house, Blood leaving a light trail down my arms. I quickly found that I was not alone in the house. On the first floor was an undead maid, and on my floor were Scarlet and...

I began sprinting in their direction, injured hand forgotten. I threw open the door to the room in a manner which would have made Blaze proud, then stopped in my tracks staring at...

"Pink?!" I exclaimed. Even if I was a Necromancer, Pink wouldn't abandon me, right?

She sat opposite to Scarlet, however she still wore the form of a child. They were sitting in what appeared to be a living room, with Pink lounging carelessly on one of the couches and licking a lollipop happily.

"Grisia?" Scarlet said in a startled manner, "What's wrong? What happened to your hand!"

I ignored her and strode forward, picking Pink up swiftly and swinging her around like a child.

"I've never been so happy to see you, you rotting corpse!" I yelled, grinning widely. Pink could help me. She always did.

"Scarlet! If your stupid apprentice doesn't let me go right now I'm going to kill him!" Pink bellowed.

Scarlet, however, was too busy laughing merrily to listen to her.

Pink began to hit my head angrily until I finally let her down. I still didn't stray far from her, Bursting to ask her a dozen questions. She ignored me, straightening her bows and hair indignantly. I was practically bouncing in excitement.

She finally sighed and let into the pressure to respond to me, "We'll aren't you all cheerful all of a sudden. What? Finally decided to ditch Scarlet and become my apprentice instead?"

Scarlet jumped into the conversation, grabbing my arm possessively, "Grisia would never do that! Would you Grisia?"

I wanted to reply with, _Aren't I already Pinks' apprentice?,_ But seeing Scarlet look up at me expectantly made me bite back my words, "Of course not!"

"You're loss," The little pink tinged girl shrugged, flopping onto the couch and playing with her nails, "So what is it? I don't think I've ever seen you actually smile before."

I froze, forgetting my earlier question. Never seen me smile? But I was always smiling. I slowed down, biting my lip and thinking of the best question to ask. Finally my curiosity won over my sense of duty, and I asked in a loud voice, "How long have you been friends with Scarlet anyway? I didn't know you knew each other."

I was met with silence as the two stared at me blankly.

"What?" Did I say something wrong?

"Grisia... did you possibly..." Pink said in a serious manner, "Hit your head?"

Scarlet looked back and forth between them, obviously panicked. Tears threatened to spill out from her eyes as she tried to check my temperature, "He did get attacked by those pesky brats yesterday, And he has been acting strange..."

"What? I've not been acting strange! Everybody else has!" I said indignantly.

"Maybe they hit him hard enough to give him amnesia?" Pink said jokingly.

I was about to threaten to hit Pink on the head hard enough to give _her_ amnesia when the temperature in the room dropped drastically. A tense silence began to fill the room and I looked to Scarlet. She stood with her hands clenched by her side, tears of dark energy streaming down her face and her hair wavering in a non existent breeze.  
"How dare they..." She mumbled, Eyes focused on the ground, "How dare they harm him again... I swear... I'LL KILL THEM!"

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass sliced through the room as the glass of windows I hadn't noticed shattered loudly. The noise wasn't enough to distract Scarlet, who was clenching her hands so tightly that blood has begun to drip onto the carpet. My eyes widened as I remembered Scarlet screaming and slicing down my brothers. _She's going to kill them... NO!_

I strode forward and pulled Scarlet into a tight hug, shaking as I spoke to her, "I didn't mean to worry you. Calm down. It's okay. I'm sorry..."

The dark energy in the room began to disperse and the tension eased considerably. When I finally pulled away the front of my shirt was wet with tears.

_So even a Liche can cry?,_ I thought numbly. In front of me Scarlet stood, looking every inch a child with her messy hair and tear-splotched face. She even began to hiccup as she wiped away her tears with balled fists, "But.. I *hic* promised you and I *hic*"

I couldn't resist leaning forward and patting her head endearingly.

I had almost forgotten Pink's presence until she spoke up quietly, "You really do need to fix that awful temper of yours. Honestly. I would have thought you were a child, rather than a Liche that's already lived for about-"

"Nooooooo," Scarlet wailed miserably, "You're too mean Pink! You know I'm sensitive about my age! Beat her up for me, Grisia!"

"Sending your apprentice to try and beat me up?" Pink scoffed, "Aren't you optimistic."

"Grisia is definitely way stronger than you! You big meanie!"

"Hah?! Don't insult me you little Lolita complex brat!" Pink snarled, standing up to face Scarlet, "I'll take you on anytime, anywhere!"

_Pink aren't you a bit of a hypocrite?_

The two began to yell at each other, not even noticing when the undead maid walked in to stand beside me. I turned to her and asked in exasperation, "Do they always do this?"

The maid nodded silently as a reply before moving to clean up the mess.

"Okay you two!" I said, clapping my hands together loudly, "Calm down! Does anybody mind explaining the situation to me?"

They both stopped and sat down awkwardly; Pink with a casual air of indifference and Scarlet with a worried, anxious look about her.

"So you really don't remember?" Scarlet asked while twisted her dress anxiously.

_Should I tell her the truth?_, I thought before dismissing it, _"Actually I'm not your apprentice Necromancer, but the Holy Sun Knight who can't wield a sword, can't ride a horse, is an alcoholic, oh and on the sidelines I'm Pinks' apprentice_

I shuddered as I thought about how that conversation would go down. _So instead... I lie!_

"No. Up to waking up in the forest I don't remember anything."

"So that's why he was dumb enough to walk straight into the city!" Pink exclaimed.

I frowned, "And why exactly is walking into the city a bad idea?"

I bit my lip before I could say, _I always do_.

"You really skip past the small questions don't you?" Pink said wryly, "You were so much cuter as a kid, you know. I remember-"

Scarlet sat silently, but slowly her dark energy was gathering around her. Except this time she was covered in a mantle of calmness. Standing again she walked towards me, cupping my face in her tiny, cold hands and looking me straight in the eye, "Because they want to hurt you. Because they have hurt you."

I was unconvinced. The church of the god of light didn't actively seek necromancers. Pink was a living example of that.

Scarlet didn't see my hesitance, but instead bulled on with growing rage, "Because they tried to take you from me, and when they couldn't they..." She brushed her fingers over my eyelids, "Cut your eyes. Took your vision from you, so that you could never see again. But they underestimated us! It's been so many years but we're finally back... you sensing ability has raised to the point of perfect vision, and together we will get our... **revenge**."


	5. Chapter 4

Silence followed Scarlets proclamation of revenge. On one couch Pink was looking decidedly uncomfortable as she swirled her drink, and on the other couch I was...

**Smiling**.

"I understand. But first would you mind getting me something for my hand? I can't seem to remember where the bandages are kept," I said serenely.

Scarlet burst out with a large, delighted smile, "That's great! You mustn't have forgotten everything if you still remember hating them! I'll be back in just one second, so don't wander off, okay?"

I nodded and watched as Scarlet skipped out of the room happily, shutting the large doors behind herself. I waited a moment before jumping out of my seat and grabbing Pink by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Pink you have to help me," I hissed, keeping my voice low.

She looked at me with a bored expression, "No can do, kiddo. The church and I have an agreement. They don't interfere with my affairs, I don't interfere with there's. Besides, why would you need by help? You have Scarlet. And besides that you've taken down one yourself anyway."

"What?" I asked quietly, a frown on my face, "I don't want to hurt them! Dumb corpse! I need your help to protect them!"

Pink stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. A moment past and she suddenly began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably, Between her laughs she managed to say, "There's no doubt about it! You're absolutely crazy," She managed to control herself somewhat as she wiped tears of laughter out of the corners of her eyes, before continuing, "I definitely like you better this way, though. You should stay crazy. It's interesting."

"Will you help me or won't you?" I growled. My brothers lives were in danger and Pink was _laughing_? It was really too much for me.

She sighed, brushing off my hands and crossing her arms in front of her, "I can't. I might have a pact with the church not to bother them, but I have an agreement with Scarlet too. I don't bother others, they don't bother me. That's the way it works."

_Pink... won't help me?_

"Fine," I replied coldly, "I'll do it myself. Your loss."

She stared at me through narrow, curious eyes, "And why would that be my loss? I get to see yous tear each other apart _and_ I don't have to get my hands dirty."

"Well you'll lose your apprentice," I said casually, then sneered at her, "Oh and let's not pretend that you care whether or not your hands get dirty."

She tried to remain casual, but I could see the desire in her eyes. As expected. For some reason Pink had always desperately wanted me as her apprentice, and it was just the leverage I could use right now to make her help me.

"What about Scarlet?"

I turned away uncomfortably, "It can't be helped, She wants to kill them. I can't let her."

"What's with your sudden concern about those brats? Didn't you hate them?"

"No! I could never hate them. I don't know what's happened but Ill fix it, all of it. I won't let anybody else get hurt."

Pink stared at me quietly, before replying, "From the man who gave away everything to hunt them down. Huh," She smiled a small, secret smile, "I'll help you. But don't forget, I'm not in it for the sentiment. I don't care why you want to help them. But I'll help you, as long as you become my apprentice."

I nodded before adding, "But the deal is off if you betray me. Understand?"

She laughed, delighted, "Oh of course. I'll give you what you need."

She twirled her index finger at the roof three time, all the while muttering and focusing her dark energy. Suddenly something appeared above her finger, and she deftly caught it with a grin before handing it to me. I looked down and saw a familiar amulet in my hand.

Pink began to talk, " This is the-"

"Dragon Saint Brigandine," I said, cutting her off. I rubbed some of the almost-dried blood from my hand onto its surface. Turning around I offered the pendant to Pink to do the same. She didn't take it, merely sat and stared at me, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Grisia?" _Did Pink hit her head or something?_

"You can't be. Even if you did undergo some kind of drastic memory loss, even if your personality has changed, amnesia takes _away_ memories," She pointed at the Dragon Saint Bernadine, "I never told you about that. So how could you possibly know about it?"

I froze. How could I explain it to her? I sat down on the couch and hung my head, knowing I couldn't. I didn't even understand it myself, "I can't tell you."

"The deals off," She stood up and walked towards me, holding her hand out for the amulet. I quietly gave it to her.

I waited a moment, for her to leave. When she didn't I looked up, surprised to see her smiling in earnest, "Our deals off. But you can keep this little trinket, for now. Just don't forget to give me a good show."

She placed it on my chest, "I have a feeling you'll know what to do from here on out."

_He looked towards her gratefully. He wasn't alone. Not completely._

"Thank you Pink I swear-"

I was cut off when her body stiffened and she looked towards the broken window in the room. With a sigh she murmured, "If you want to protect them you better hurry up and get out there before Scarlet does."

I widened my sensing range, and sure enough a blinding holy light was located outside. _Who was it_? Judging by the intensity it was more than one person... Suddenly the focus of Holy Light began to be rivaled by an even greater Dark energy. In a second I had thrown myself to the window and was leaping outside, my hair flying upwards in a mass of disorder as I yelled out for Scarlet to stop.

When I landed on the ground I was finally able to take in the full scene. They were in a large, dense forest. In the middle was the house I had just jumped from. Scarlet stood closest to the house, shrouded in Dark energy which licked out like vines. Opposite her stood... My Twelve Holy Knights.

"Grisia!" Scarlet snapped, "Get behind me! I told you not to go wandering off!"

I was torn on how to proceed when a cold laugh echoed through the area, "Well won't you look at that! The dog has arrived to protect his master."

He was startled when he realized who had said it, unable to believe that... _Metal finally managed to insult somebody properly! _In that moment Grisia felt filled with unconventional pride.

"Now isn't the time to be joking around, Metal," Lesus' stern voice cut throughout the area in a deep tone. I scoured him over for any signs of injury. Beneath his billowing robes and bandages, I could sense a rod of darkness still embedded in my friends stomach. I bit back my questions. _Why didn't he heal it? Even without my' Holy Light the Pope should still have been able to heal him..._

"Enough bantering," Scarlet hissed, "I have business with yous."

"We have no business with necromancers and Liche," Roland said calmly, but his eyes were tight. _Ah my dear friend. Even in life you're still the same. _He stood, back straight and his remaining arm gripping the Divine Sun Sword tightly. On either side of him the other Twelve Holy knights brandished their weapons, although I still wasn't recovered enough to muster the strength to 'look' at them all properly. Roland continued in his familiar, serious voice, "We have come to kill you both."

Scarlet tilted her head to the side, staring at him coldly, "No you didn't. Even you don't believe that, _O' righteous Sun Knight_."

Roland ignored her, instead motioning for his brothers to circle them. They obeyed swiftly, although they lacked the uniformity that they usually showed.

"Yous," Scarlet stepped forward slowly with her head bent down, "Are going to answer our questions."

"We would never listen to yous unholy creatures of darkness!" Blaze shouted out brazenly.  
Scarlet took another step forward, disappearing in a whirl of darkness only to reappear behind Blaze. In a swift motion she brought her flat hand down, making a line from his left shoulder to his right hip. Where her nails touched blood began to stain Blazes' uniform and he gave a short, muffled grunt before falling to one knee.

"Scarlet! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I cried out.

Scarlet looked towards me for a moment, her face torn with sadness and anger. She grabbed Blazes hair roughly, yanking back his head and resting her hand on his throat before yelling out, "What have yous done to Grisia?"

The knights stopped, watching Blaze anxiously. From this vantage point they knew there was nothing they could do to help him. A tense silence filled the air until Scarlet pressed her hand harder against Blazes throat, causing blood to well up beneath her fingertips.

"Scarlet," I called out pleadingly, "Stop. They haven't done anything, I swear! Just let Blaze go!"

"I don't need to be defended by you," Blaze shouted before spitting on the ground, "Disgusting Necromancer."

Scarlet's eyes widened dangerously and she thrust her hand deep into his back. Pulling it out she sent an arc of blood flying into the air, before letting Blaze go. He promptly fell into the snow, no longer moving. She looked up, piercing them with her gaze before smiling lightly and singing, "Who's next~?"

"Scarlet," Pink called out from the doorway, leaning against the frame and licking a lollipop, "Don't be so hasty."

"Pink?" Scarlet frowned, then louder, "Were you the one who called them here?!"

"Hmph. Why would I go causing trouble for myself? This is your own damn fault. They came because of those little temper tantrums of yours. And because of your apprentices Dark energy leaking out."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, tired of not understanding what anybody was saying, "I'm not leaking Dark Energy!"

"You may not remember then. Much the same as those holy knights emanate 'Light' you emanate 'Darkness'. Perhaps you would be better suited for the title Dark Knight, hm?" Pink laughed, "Why do you think your room is sensing-proof?"

Scarlet winced. She had slipped up and forgotten. Breathing sharply through her teeth she shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem. I had questions I needed to ask anyway. However!" She paused, smiling darkly, "I only need one of you to find the answers I need."

Scarlet darted forward, her flat hand drawn back and nails pointed straight for Roland's throat. I stumbled forward, reaching after her but knowing in my heart that he couldn't get there in time.

_No. Don't let Roland die again. No. Please!_

A small hand grabbed Scarlets arm, stopping her inches away from Roland. Meanwhile the savior continued to lick on her lollipop calmly.

Scarlet glared at Pink, not relaxing her attacking pose.

"Are you betraying me?" She asked softly, death in her voice.

Pink sighed in reply, "Don't be such a child. 'Betraying'," She scoffed loudly, "I'm just stopping you before you make a mistake and come whining to me about it. Didn't you say you were going to exact revenge together with Grisia? Seems a bit meaningless at the moment, doesn't it?"

Scarlets eyes widened as she raised her free hand to her mouth with a small, "Oh!"

She turned to Grisia shyly, "Sorry. I promise I'll be patient!"

I relaxed, the tension easing from my shoulders. I began to talk in a shaky voice, "You don't need them now, right? You can let them go, right?"

She nodded merrily, Her hair swinging back and forth, "I'll send them home! I only need one, after all."

"No, Scarlet! Send them all-"

My words fell short when glowing runes began to appear beneath my comrades, all except for Roland. I was too slow to react, but Lesus wasn't.


	6. Chapter 5

Scarlet, Pink, Roland and I remained outside of the house. It took mere moments for me to process that Scarlet intended to keep Roland for 'Questioning' purposes. In those moments Lesus had reached out towards Roland, their hands almost grabbing before Lesus disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Now then," Scarlet said in a chipper voice, "Shall we start the questioning? The sooner the better, I want my apprentice the way he used to be."

Roland didn't reply, didn't look at her and I took a step forward to guard him before I was stopped by Pink.

"Dont act rashly," She whispered. Closing her eyes she focused her dark energy to be inconspicuous, and moments later Roland fell to the floor in a heap.

"Roland?!" I said as he quickly bent down to check the mans breathing, "What-"

"That's no good. It seems your little hostage has fainted," Pink mused before looking up at the sky, "I suggest we go inside for the meantime. A storm is coming and I need to talk with you anyway."

"Hmph. Fine. Grisia, join us after the maid drops him off in-" Scarlet began.

"That won't do," Pink said in an exasperated tone, "Grisia will just be confused if he comes with us. We'll talk about how to fix him, and he can guard that thing."

Scarlet bit her lip, looking up to me in worry. I smiled reassuringly at her, "It's okay. I'm tired anyway. You two talk, I'll keep watch."

Scarlet nodded reluctantly before beckoning Pink inside. I waited until they were gone before bending down and trying to pick Roland up. Slowly I made my way to the only sense-proof room in the house; my own. Here they would be free from prying eyes. As I pushed Roland onto the bed I observed the magic Pink had cast.

_Spell of paralysis?_

I undid it slowly, wary of making a mistake with my newfound power. When I was finished Roland still did not wake.

_Could he possibly be... Sleeping?!_

It was true. Despite the absence of any magic Roland was happily slumbering away while his life was in danger.

"Seriously," I muttered, "How long have you been without sleep? Damn workoholic."

Nevertheless I tucked the over-sized man in the bed gently, hesitating around his missing arm. For a short while I simply sat and stared at it, regret lingering on my face.

I stood up and began to pace irritably. _I'm so sick of never knowing what's happening._

I kept pacing, growing more and more agitated and unsure, until finally a voice sounded from the bed.

"What do you want?" Roland said faintly, sitting up and glaring at me, "I'll never betray them by giving you information. You traitor."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped, "I don't know how I betrayed you."

"You don't know?" Roland stood, staggering to where I stood, "You betrayed me when you attacked the church," he hissed, reaching forward and grasping my arm so tight it hurt, "When you killed the townsfolk and massacred half the Church's inhabitants," He raised my arm and positioned it to be holding his throat, "So kill me, and stop this. You wanted revenge and you can have it now, just stop hurting them."

I snatched my hand back, stepping backward and shaking my head fiercely before choking out, "I'm not going to kill you Roland!"

"Why?" He shouted hopelessly, "You always said you would kill me! So why?! Why can't you just take me and leave them alone?!"

"I must have been framed!" I replied wile grasping my own head tightly, "Please Roland! Believe in me!"

"Never," Roland whispered with tears in his eyes, "I will never believe in you again."

I was shocked. Some small part of me thought that Roland would always believe in me , always trust me...

_The Twelve Holy Knights will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights..._

And suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"We're leaving," I said firmly before fishing the Dragon Saint Bergandine out of my pocket. Pressing it to my chest I said clearly, "Activate! I accept your terms of use!"

Roland simply stared, befuddled before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Im taking you back to the church. If you remain here you'll be killed, and I can't let that happen," I reached forward and grabbed Roland's arm, dragging him to the window.

"Why?" Roland said sadly, "Because you want me to lose everything I love first?"

"No," I said firmly, "Because the Twelve Holy Knight will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights."

Roland laughed through his nose, "So that's why. You don't want them chasing after me."

I stopped before opening the window. I couldn't tell the truth, so instead I lied, "Yes. It would be inconvenient for me."

Outside a storm was raging on. In the storm they pushed through, Me using my limited wind ability to deflect most of the snow while Roland lit the way with his small Holy Light.

"Your Holy Light hasn't gotten any better, has it?" I mused.

"I don't want it hear that from somebody who abandoned theirs," Roland said harshly. I winced as Roland continued, "Anyway can't you use Teleport to send me back?"

I frowned, "No."

"Why not? I've seen you use it before."

"I just can't, okay?"

Roland sighed, "We'll have to find somewhere to take shelter then."

I closed my eyes and extended my sensing ability. Sure enough, nearby stood a cave big enough for the two of them to wait comfortably in. I pointed towards it, "That way."

Roland squinted, "How do you know?"

"I can see it," I replied dubiously.

Roland didn't reply, just glanced at me before they both began to walk in that direction. We finally reached the cave, cold and tired. I suspended a fire in the cave, lighting it for Roland and giving them warmth.

"I'll stay awake and watch out," Roland said seriously.

I shook his head and cast illusionary magic to hide the cave, "You need to rest. Knowing you you've probably been awake for days doing one job or another."

"Since when did my sleep patterns concern you, _Necromancer_?"

"Just sleep. Neither of us need to keep watch, the cave is hidden," I said loudly before mumbling, "I probably need to rest a little too."

Roland agreed reluctantly, lying down as far from me as he could. I tried to ignore the hurt the action caused me as he followed suit, making sure to keep my distance.

_The Twelve Holy Knights will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights. Never. Through hardships and storms, even when I was no longer in the hearts, I would never abandon them. _

That thought kept me going, through Roland's hate, through my confusion.

_I wonder if Scarlet has realised I'm gone yet. Now that she knows I've abandoned her, what will she do?_

I tried not to let the thought consume me as I drifted into an uneasy, haunted sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_"Hey Grisia, If you don't become the Sun Knight then becoming a priest would also be good!" The child Roland said, smiling widely._

_"Roland!" I shouted, grabbing forward and embracing him tightly, "Thank god you're back to normal! I thought-"_

_"Why?" Roland whispered in my ear, pushing me backward and standing away, "Why did you do it?"_

_Roland's right arm was black and rotting, slowly disintegrating away to dust. Except it didn't stop at the arm, instead moving onto the rest of his body slowly like a fire._

_"Roland! Stay still I'll heal-" I tried to summon the Holy Light, but I couldn't._

_Roland reached towards me with his remaining arm, grasping my shoulder tightly and leaning forward to look me in the eye before saying, "I'll never believe you again."_

_The next moment Roland was gone, leaving me alone in the blackness._

"ROLAND!" I shouted, sitting upright.

"What?" The adult Roland answered me, looking irritated, "Be quiet! You never use to be so loud in the-"

I interrupted him by pulling him into a hug, "You're okay!"

Roland was silent for a moment before growling in a low voice, "Let me go before I kill you."

I obliged, stung by Rolands attitude but happy he was alive all the same. Roland stood up, refusing to look at me as he strode out of the cave. I flung myself after Roland, tripping slightly in the process, "Wait!"

Roland didn't, walking through the snow at a steady pace, occasionally stumbling.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Wait for me!"

Roland stumbled, falling into the snow and sending white fluff flying through the air. I finally caught up, sighing and holding my hand out to assist him.

"I don't need your help," Roland snapped, slapping my hand away and struggling to stand on his own.

_That. Is. It._

"Look I don't care if you hate me or whatever!" I shouted suddenly, "But stop trying to do everything on your own! I'm trying to help."

Roland stared at me in surprise, "_Help_? Who do you think did this?!"

I sighed sharply, "I don't know."

Roland punched me suddenly, sending me falling into the snow, "Don't lie you damn plague!"

"I'm saying," I yelled, "I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"DONT SCREW WITH ME!"

"IM NOT! SINCE I WOKE UP ALL I'VE HAD IS PEOPLE HITTING ME AND ACTING CRAZY! NOBODY REMEMBERS ME PROPERLY, EVERYBODY WANTS TO KILL ME, I CAN'T USE HOLY MAGIC AND DEAD PEOPLE ARE COMING BACK TO LIFE EVERYWHERE!"

Roland's mouth was hanging open slightly.

_If I told Lesus he wouldn't believe me._

"When you first came back I thought you might be crazy..." Roland murmured, "But now.. I'm sure you are. 'Dead people coming back to life', you're a Necromancer, of course dead people are coming back to life!"

"Not becoming undead!" I snapped, "Actually coming back to life! Like you and Scarlet!"

_Although I suppose Scarlet does still count as undead..._

"Is all that necromancy rotting your brain? I've never died."

"What are you talking about! You were a Death Knight! You had wings, for crying out loud!"

"Definitely crazy," Roland muttered before continuing to stumble away, "Don't follow me!"

I stood and watched him for awhile as he stumbled before I called out to him, "Roland! That's not even the right direction!"

Roland froze, torn on whether or not to believe me. Despite loudly proclaiming he would never believe me again, I knew that he must be unfamiliar with the landscape. He tousled his hair and called out in an irritated voice, "Which way is back to the church?"

"You're not going to be able to make it through without me," I said, feeling achieved.

"Yes I will," Roland snapped back.

"Head straight to your north-west if you want to show up at the church half dead," I grumbled sourly, "There are lots of monsters in these forests."

"I'll manage without you."

Roland began to walk in that direction, and I followed suit naturally. After five minutes Roland turned again to glare at me. I immediately adopted an innocent expression.

"Stop following me."

"No."

Roland unsheated his sword and swung it at me, but I easily dodged while saying calmly, "One person going through there and coming out alive would be hard, let alone someone with only one arm-"

I slapped his hand over my own mouth, realising what I had said.

Roland grimaced painfully, "You really have become a heartless bastard."

"I'm sorry," I whispered miserably.

"For what? Fumbling your words just now or rotting my arm away with your black magic?"

"I didn't! I don't think I did at least," I frowned, rubbing my head._ Everything's so confusing_, I thought before adding out loud in a low voice, "My heads starting to hurt."

Roland looked at me with an odd expression. In a quiet voice he asked, "Grisia, what did Scarlet mean when she said she wanted her apprentice back to normal?"

I sighed in return, "I don't know. Im not even her apprentice, I was Pink's. And besides, I haven't changed at all," I paused before adding, "I don't think I have, at least."

"Why aren't you sure?" Roland asked cautiously, stepping forward.

"Because this has happened before. Except I didn't remember anything at all then. Because of Scarlet I ended up almost killing Ice and Blaze."

Roland looked worried while he quietly said, "Ice and Blaze never mentioned being attacked by you..."

It was my turn to look worried now, "What are you talking about? Yous all came to get me, remember? Then Lesus locked me up for a month! You didn't even help me."

I looked away, pouting as I remembered the incident. I may have gone a _little_ over board that time, but making me do all that paperwork was really too cruel.

"That never happened either," Roland said in a tender voice, "We've never been able to catch you, let alone detain you..."

I looked down at my hands and began to think rapidly. What I remembered and what was happening now were too different. What if none of my memories were real? What if Scarlet was toying with me? What if I really had done all those awful things?

"Hey Roland," I said in a shaking voice, "Am I really going crazy? Like you said? I'm I really a Necromancer now?" My whole body was shaking now, "Did I really kill all those people?" I looked up at Roland, tears glistening in my eyes, "Did I really... take your arm?"

Roland watched as I sunk to my knees, squeezing my head.

"Grisia," He said softly, "You need to keep your aura under control. You're going to attract undead."

"You're not answering the question," I mumbled.

Tension hung in the air before Roland answered simply, "Yes."

"What have I been doing all my life, if I haven't been with yous?"

"I don't know. You disappeared after the Sun Knight selection. You only came back three months ago."

_In three months I managed to kill half a church, take Roland's arm and Adair's eye... _My breath caught and I stood shakily, "Roland when we get back I want you to confine me. Chain me up. Kill me, if you have to. I don't want to become that person again, whoever he is."

"Why?"

"Because," I said looking away, ashamed, "Even if the Twelve Holy Knights remember me as being a Necromancer... I remember them as being my brothers."

_The Twelve Holy Knights will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights._

The thought twisted my heart. _But they should have no problem abandoning a Necromancer._

"How do I know you're not planning something?"

"I don't know."

Roland hesitated. He couldn't stop me following him anyway. But at the same time...

"I don't guarantee you won't be killed," He said roughly before continuing to walk in the church's direction.

I nodded, but waited before chasing after him.

Does this mean that none of my memories of the church are real? That Lesus wasn't my best friend? That Ice had never baked me sweets, that the crown prince remained the crown prince, that Roland had never become Hell Knight? But then who...

A howl interrupted his thoughts. It came from Roland's direction.

I sprung up and sprinted there, mentally taking stock of the scene. Roland was crouching into a defensive position, hand ready to swing his sword outwards, while a wolf prowled mere metres away.

_I hate the wild so much! _I thought as I leapt through the trees. At that moment the wolf pounced and Roland unsheathed his sword in a flash, sidestepping the wolf as he brought the blade in a clean sweep through the animal, but not before it could stretch out it's claw and cut Roland's arm.

The wolf landed in a heap and Roland flinched as he moved his arm before calling out to me absently, "Would you mind cleaning this off for me while I heal myself?"

_If you don't become the Sun Knight becoming a priest is also good!_

I nodded quietly and grabbed the hilt. Pain roared through my arm and he threw the sword away from myself.

"That's right," Roland mumbled, shocked, "I forgot. Sorry. I'll do it."

I didn't answer, instead clutching my arm and looking down at it in pain.

_The Divine Sword actually burnt me..._

We walked in silence for some time while I contemplated my situation. Suddenly I remembered my question, "Roland, if you didn't become Hell Knight then who did?"

Roland looked at me in confusion, "The person chosen by the previous Hell Knight. He was working as a palace guard until he was needed though. His name is Elijah."

I frowned. Whoever put these memories in my head knew a lot about the church, "And did you... have any trouble with the princess?"

Roland looked surprised, "Yes but we dealt with it quickly. How did you know?"

"But why make him become Hell Knight?" I demanded, "He was happy with the Princess, wasn't he?"

"Duty comes first," Roland explained, "After we talked he understood that. Besides, a guard could never be with the princess to start with. Especially not since her marriage with the Son of War."

I laughed, "What are those two like? I remember the Princess as being too stubborn to accept marriage with anyone except Elijah. And even when she told the Son of War so he was too pig-headed to back down!"

Roland hesitated, "Well.. yes. In the end she had no choice but to accept. We couldn't risk war."

"So she became a pawn piece?!" I exclaimed.

Roland shrugged, "Duty comes first."

I shook my head, "_People_ come first. If they're the same as in my memories, Elijah and the Princess loved each other! So much the Princess threatened to overthrow the church!"

"She did," Roland said shortly, "But the happiness of a kingdom overweighs the happiness of two."

"I can't believe that," I said stubbornly.

"I don't expect you to. You have no sense of rules or duty," Roland snapped.

_Ouch_.

We continued in silence for some time. Soon hours had passed and we began to step out of the forest and into the city. I put my hood up and pulled my cloak around himself in an effort to act inconspicuous. The effort was wasted. Once again the streets were bare and deserted.

_I did this._

"Roland," I said suddenly, "The sun platoon is approaching."

Roland frowned, "What? I can't see them."

Sure enough the Sun Plattoon rounded the corner in an orderly fashion, stopping to stand infront of Roland. Adair was at the front.

"Captain-Sun," He saluted, "Welcome back. Captain-Judgement is currently arranging a rescue team for you. Shall we inform him it is no longer necessary?"

"No need," Roland replied simply, "I'll tell him directly. I assume he is at the Judgement Complex? I need to drop somebody off at one of the cells first."

Adair finally looked towards me, and I recoiled under his cold glare, "Yes sir. Will you be needing any assistance?"

"No Adair. Continue the patrol as usual."

The platoon saluted once more and left them standing in the street. When they began walking again I asked tenderly, "Roland?"

"It would be best if you called me Sun Knight here. What is it?"

"Well," I began slowly, "Might I ask why Adair hasn't had his eye healed?"

Roland avoided my stare, instead holding the shoulder of his missing arm while replying, "When he learnt that my arm couldn't be healed he insisted he didn't need his eye healed either."

I closed my eyes tightly. It was something my memories told me Adair would do, which confused me further, "Ro- Sun Knight. There's something that's been bothering me for awhile now... If my memories aren't real why is it that I seem to know things and people I shouldn't?"

"You're overanalysing," Roland said shortly.

"Am I? Is Earth a womaniser? Does Ice love to bake? Is Stone a pushover?" I said quickly.

"No," Roland said, "Stone is extremely stubborn, I've never seen Ice in a kitchen before, let alone baking. And I've certainly never heard of Earth being a womaniser."

_They weren't?_

"I guess its true then. I really am crazy," I said quietly.

Roland didn't reply.


	8. Chapter 7

I was being marched into the deepest cell of the Judgment complex, chained and flanked either side by two of the most powerful knights of the Church of the God of Light; The holy Sun Knight and the intimidating Judgment Knight. Still, as my feet scuffed along the dirty floor and my head hung down I couldn't help but think...

_How long has it been since I ate?! I'm so hungryyyy!_

When we finally reached the cell Lesus turned to Roland and said in his deep, booming voice, "I will take things from here."

"Undead are the duty of the Sun Knight," Roland replied immediately.

"And criminals are the duty of the Judgment Knight," Lesus countered sternly.

The two continued to stare at each other in stalemate while I watched on quietly. _Scary… _Finally Lesus sighed, breaking the tension in the room, "It might be best if we collaborate on this issue."

Roland nodded seriously. _You two are both much too serious!_

Lesus unlocked the door and turned to glare at me, "Enter."

I cringed under his gaze, but did as I was told. Inside the cell was neat and orderly, with the symbol of Light hanging on one wall and a table with chairs sitting in the middle. In the corner even sat a small, uncomfortable looking bed.

_No windows..._ The thought of staying here in the dark made me shudder, _Even if I can't see..._

Never feeling the sun on my skin again. It was an odd thought. I remember hating being in the sun, but the thought of never experiencing sunlight again... my chest feels hollow.

"Sit," Lesus' voice cut through my thoughts.

I obliged, feeling oddly... comfortable. The feeling of the two of them being here made me feel comfortable, from the very core of my being, despite the knowledge that they would kill me in a heartbeat. _You have never experienced the memories I have, but for the rest of time, to the ends of the earth, you will always be my dearest friends._

"Full name?" Lesus began, poising his quill above a standard-looking document.

"Grisia Su-" I stopped, frowning. If I never became Grisia Sun, then who did I become? I shook off the thought, "Grisia."

Lesus raised an eyebrow but wrote down the name all the same, "Age?"

"Twenty-" I stopped again. Damn. I couldn't rely on my memories to tell me how many years have passed. Instead I looked to Roland questioningly.

He looked away, "Twenty three."

At least my age hasn't changed too.

"Sun," Lesus said sternly, "Please do not forget yourself."

"I apologize; I should have mentioned sooner," He said coolly, "Gris- the Necromancer appears to have a faulty memory."

Lesus' jaw clenched as he turned his gaze to me briefly, "And you believe this?"

Roland hesitated before nodding this time. I knew it was reasonable for him to doubt me, but it still stung. If the situations had been reversed and Roland had come back as an avenging Necromancer who tried to kill me then conveniently lost his memories... With his sword skills _and _necromancy? There'd be no need for him to pretend to forget his memories. I'd be killed in an instant.

The thought made me want to sob. Even if my memories are all fake, I'm still certain my swordsmanship is still as terrible as I remember...

"Would you care explaining?" Lesus was looking at me pointedly.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," I said quietly, "What I remember and what has happened are really different... In my memories I was-"I paused and looked up to Lesus cautiously, "Well... I was the Sun Knight..."

I expected Lesus to interrupt me, maybe throw a punch or try to cleave me in half with his sword. Instead he simply nodded, jotting the information down quietly. Feeling significantly more confident now that I knew that he (probably) wouldn't kill me straight away for saying ridiculous things I continued in a fast pace, "Roland became a Palace Guard, and I went on to study under teacher. After that lots of things happened and I met... well... all of you... all the Twelve Holy Knights. Ice, Earth, Stone, Leaf, Blaze, Moon, Cloud, Metal, Hell- Well I met Elijah, but he never became Hell, instead he went on to marry the Princess and Roland became Hell- And... You."

Lesus continued jotting down the information quietly. Before I could continue Roland piped up with a question of his own, "Earlier you mentioned me being 'undead'. Why is that?"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Despite it never having happened the memory of Roland's transformation to a Death Knight still saddened me, "In my memories you chose to become a Palace Guard. Eventually you heard of the King torturing maids to death, and when you tried to reveal it he- he," I stopped, clenching and in clenching my fists in irritation. What was I getting so upset for? It never happened. Not really, "He killed you. You were brought back by Pink, but you became a Death Knight, then a Death lord."

"Pink? The Necromancer the church has a contract with?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I nodded, and he asked in confusion, "But why?"

The thought made me chuckle, "She wanted you to be her maid."

Lesus' hand twitched in irritation and I promptly sunk back into my chair.

Roland continued before Lesus could interrupt, "What was the last thing you remember before the false memories broke off?"

I thought hard, biting my lip tightly, "Probably... being in the forest with Lesus? He had caught me after I snuck outside and was dragging me back to the church. We were heading back, then everything started hurting and I woke up alone in the forest... After that I came back to the city, and then got attacked by the Sun Platoon. After that I went to Lesus for he and-"I kept my eyes closed, frowning a little, "You know the rest from there."

Lesus didn't appear to be listening. Instead he was staring at me intently, a look close to curiousness on his face. He bent forward quietly and extended his hand to flick me between the eyes. Meanwhile Roland was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

They both froze. Lesus looked like whatever his suspicions were had been confirmed, "How did you see that with your eyes closed?"

"I lost my eyesight when I revived Leaf-" Or did I?, "At least that's what I remember... I see the world through sensing now anyway."

"That's impossible," Roland said firmly, "Nobody has ever been able to do that."

I shook my head, "No I'm sure of this. I can see everything, if I extend my senses far enough. For instance..." I extended them slowly, roaming the area around the Judgment complex for something interesting, finding it in the form of a large amount of ice element approaching, "Ice is coming this way. He should be here soon…"

They exchanged a glance, and Lesus went on with the interview as if nothing had happened, "How do you remember the Twelve Holy Knights?"

"Well Leaf was always really kind and gentle... and scary whenever he was holding a bow. Earth was a womanizing bastard," They both looked surprised, "Metal was horrible at insulting people, Moon was obsessed with his girlfriend, and Roland was always... Roland. Serious, dutiful and kind. Blaze was energetic and loyal, Cloud was," Huh... How was cloud again? "Um. Quiet? No more like not there... And Ice was," I noticed Ice arrive and turned to him with a smile, "Always baking sweets for everybody. He loved baking more than anything."

Ice froze at the door, hand on the cell door, frigid face still the same as ever and... Huh? Why was there so much blood rushing to his face? Don't tell me Ice is... Blushing! Is Ice actually the kind of person who blushes a lot?!

"Captain Ice," Lesus said, finally noticing his presence, "I was not expecting you. What is it that you- Are you alright?"

If Judgment was surprised that must mean he wasn't a blushing type! So why?

"I-Ah that is-" He froze helplessly, looking flustered. Roland and Lesus were staring at him with blatant shock now, and he tried to half hide behind the door miserably. Somehow the image... I laughed loudly.

"Okay okay, you're scaring him!" I exclaimed between laughs, "Just stop looking."

They obeyed, slowly turning back to face me and trying to school their expressions of shock. Even the stiff and formal Judgment Knight was having a hard time pulling his eyebrows down over his eyes. Ice edged into the room, similarly trying to bring back his 'Cold and uncaring' facade.

_At least the Ice in my memories and the Ice now seem to be the same._

Lesus cleared his throat and continued, "Repeat that last part."

"Well the Ice I remember always loved to bake, especially sweets..." I watched as Ice stiffened again, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Captain Ice," Ice jumped in shock at the sound of Roland's voice, "What is it?"

"I-I just didn't expect him to- that is that I haven't..." Ice cleared his throat, "I haven't baked since I was a child. I didn't think there was anybody that knew..."

Roland and Lesus exchanged a glance and turned to me, I answered their question before they could even ask, "When I was young I remember Ice loving to bake and smile. His teacher would scold him for smiling, so he was often unhappy and worried that people would hate him, but his teacher threatened to ban him from the kitchens so instead he began to bake sweets…"

Ice was staring at me with a look of horror, saying in a small voice, "I never told anybody that."

Lesus, however, remained his usual cool and calm self, "It seems somebody has gone to an awful lot of trouble to give it intensive knowledge of us, possibly to turn it into an assassin or something similar."

"What? No! I could never do that!" I was standing now, fist curled to my side, "I could never hurt-"

I froze, looking at Roland's arm. Oh god. _Am I a ticking time bomb?_ What if I _was_ sent here to kill them? What if once my old memories came back… I _wanted_ to kill them?

The three stayed quiet and watched me as I stumbled backwards, as far from them as I could, pressing myself into the corner of the bed. Lesus looked suspicious, Ice confused and Roland… worried. Roland stepped towards me, almost involuntarily, "Are you-"

"Stay back!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut tightly before continuing roughly, "Get out. All of you."

"But the questioning…" Roland looked lost for words.

"Please," I was crying now, "Please I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. Stay away from me. Just leave."

_I hate being so helpless all the time._

"Ice-Captain," Lesus said calmly, "What is it?"

"The pope asked me to inform the Sun Knight that he was unsuccessful in creating another dagger," He replied, darting glances in my direction, "He says he will keep trying but that we may be forced to make do with the one…"

Lesus finally let his calm demeanor drop, muttering under his breath, "Damn."

"He also said," Ice continued, looking uncomfortable, "That he has ascertained that the gem can only contain the soul of one Liche."

Roland and Lesus both let out another collective sigh. _They must be really close… or really alike?_

They sat in silence for some time. Roland looked up, "Ice Captain if that is all, you are dismissed."

Ice nodded and left with a salute, but not before glancing at me again. _Wow! Roland just dismissed Ice like it was nothing… Are they not friends?_

Roland waited until Ice was gone before turning to Lesus hurriedly, "The risk of continuing with only one is too high. If we ask…" His eyes flitted towards me.

"No," Lesus said firmly, "It's too dangerous."

"No what would be dangerous is waging war on a Liche incomparably stronger than us with only one of the daggers! The only way to end this is to miraculously get close enough to stab its heart! With only one of us equipped with the dagger!"

"Why are you so sure _it,_" Lesus glanced at me, "Would be able to replicate it?"

"I want to help," I said quietly. I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, but whatever it was I wanted to help.

"You think _you_ can help where even the Pope can't? Aren't you being a bit too conceited, trash?" Lesus growled.

I paused, "If you're talking about something magic… yes. My magic is… or I remember it being…" I sighed loudly and rubbed the heel of my hand deep into my forehead before continuing in an irritated voice, "I'm not sure anymore. You tell me. _Can_ I help where the Pope can't?"

Roland looked amused, "Yes. You know it too, Judgment. The pope has said it before; their magic isn't even on the same level. The pope may have the knowledge, but he hasn't got the raw power needed to replicate something like that. If they worked together…"

"Fine. But be it on your head, Sun. I'll go collect them," Lesus said, standing up but still looking reluctant to leave the two of us alone.

"I'll be fine," Roland said simply. Lesus nodded before leaving quickly, his robes billowing out behind him.

After he left Roland and I sat alone in the room, looking uncomfortable before I finally let into my base desire, "Roland… I'm hungry."

"… You really don't get the mood at all, do you…" He muttered hopelessly, sounding every bit as exasperated by my willful attitude as normal.


	9. Chapter 8

I sat on the uncomfortable bed quietly, eyes closed but still looking at Roland, who was the only other person in this deserted cell. We sat in silence for a short while before curiosity overtook me and I asked in a quiet voice, "What has... life... been like?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I've been telling you all about what I remember, but what actually happened? What's the Church been like all these years? What are the Twelve Holy Knight like?"

He stopped for a moment and thought, a small crease forming between his eyes, "From the time you left after the Sun Knight selection?" I nodded, "Well after that... Hm. Teacher left, saying that he had business to attend to. He came back severely injured, and that's when the hunt for you and Scarlet began. Teacher told me that you had chosen to go with Scarlet. That you had stopped him when he tried to kill her," Roland's frown increased, "That you had _wanted _to go with her. After that we lost sight of you two for a long time. I begged Pink to tell me where you were, But she never did. But three months ago you came to Leaf Bud City, alone. I was on patrol and I saw you, but when I ran to you-" He stopped and breathed deeply, "I've always been bad at sensing elements, and I was too surprised to see you. I didn't notice the abundance of Dark Energy, but Adair did. He threw himself in front of me, and in the process took the blow designed for me. After he was thrown to the side Scarlet appeared. Literally. Out of nowhere. Together you two- well... you know the rest."

I tilted back my head, my hair falling back from my face, "And the others? How are they? What are they like?"

"Everybody else is healthy, although Blaze is still recovering from the attack on Scarlet. Your descriptions of them are all fairly accurate. Except for Earth, Ice and Stone. Earth is horrible around women, but he's very loyal. We don't talk much though. Ice... well I didn't think Ice liked baking, to be honest. Although I don't interact with him that much, I've certainly never seen him cooking. And Stone is a really stubborn guy, to the point of fault actually," A line of irritation appeared between his eyebrows.

Something about his words worried me, "Hey Roland, who are your friends in the Twelve Holy Knights?"

"Friends?" He looked confused.

"You know. People you like a lot, that you talk to and spend lots of time with..."

"I talk to Judgement," He said dubiously, "We often have meetings to discuss problems in the kingdom. And all Twelve Holy Knights spend a lot of time practicing fighting together..."

_That's what's wrong,_ I thought numbly, _They're not friends, or family... they're workmates at best._

"Doesn't that seem lonely to you?" I asked sadly, "In my memories we were all brothers."

Roland contemplated the thought before adding, "Our duty is to protect the land. We don't have time to waste playing around."

Silence fell into the room again, and I started to nod off into sleep, my head resting on my knees. It seemed like a moment before somebody began prodding my head incessantly, "Wah! He's so carefree, isn't he? How lazy."

"I don't want to hear that from you, old fart!" I muttered absently, looking up and rubbing my eyes with a yawn. When I opened my sensing abilities Lesus was looking on in wide eyed shock while Roland tried to pass a laugh off as a cough. And standing infront of me, short and furious was.. the pope. _So that's why the voice sounded so familiar_.

"Who are you calling old, wrinkles?" He snapped back.

"Ha?! Who has wrinkles you shameless Lolitacon!" I growled reflexively.

Roland chuckled and said in a quavering voice, "Have you two met?"

_Of course we ha- oh right. Memories. _I turned to the Pope, "I don't know, have we?"

"No I can't say we have," He said in his childish voice.

Lesus cleared his throat loudly, "On to the matter at hand," He said loudly, "Pope if you wouldn't mind explaining?"

"Of course. He sat down gracefully, throwing his veil back from his face to reveal the childish face he wore. Next he pulled out a solid gold dagger with a gem encrusted in its centre. _Since when was the church hoarding such expensive looking trinkets?!_

"From times long ago," The Pope said in an impressive voice, "This dagger is the only remaining of its kind. It possesses the ability to forcively remove and trap a Liche's soul."

I focused on the gem intently, "I've seen the gem before. In my memories we killed Scarlet and forced her soul into an identical gem."

The pope tilted his head slightly, but continued with his explanation, "We have been trying to recreate the magic needed, but it requires a ridiculous amount of raw power, and it has never been achieved."

I nodded, "So all I have to do is pool my power into a dagger like that?"

He frowned, "In essence, yes... but it is quite complicated magic..."

I cut him off impatiently, "Just show me."

He obliged, looking ruffled. Pulling a second, similar dagger out of his robes he began to channel the energy in for a minute, before looking up again. I nodded seriously, "Okay, I've got it."

I held my hand out for the dagger and he handed it to me with a look of disbelief. I held it in front of me and focused, beginning to steadily pour the energy within myself to it. A moment in the Pope looked shocked, "That's impossible. I can't believe he picked it up so quickly!"

Roland nodded, looking proud, "Even if his swordsmanship is awful, his magic has always been advanced!"

_Sob... so my swordsmanship is still considered awful..._

They watched me for some time as I pooled the energy into the dagger endlessly. Eventually it slowed and the Pope let out a triumphant, "Ha! So he isn't that great after all."

_Hey don't sound so smug, don't you need my help?_ Besides that wasn't the problem, I still had plenty of magic left, it's just… I'm hungry damn it!

I cleared my throat awkwardly before turning to Roland with my most pitiful expression, "I'm hungry."

He smiled fondly, while Lesus' face got (if possible) even darker.

"I'll go arrange some food," Roland said helplessly, gesturing for Pope to follow him, "We need to have a word, Pope."

The Pope shrugged, threw his veil over his face and turned back to me to say, "Don't slack off."

I nodded and they both left, leaving Lesus and I alone. His voice cut through the air coldly, "Continue."

"If you're not careful I'll start calling you Ice," I muttered. It was hard not to fall into comfortable banter, after all I had years worth of memories in which we were friends. I continued to channel my magic into the dagger, but the task was so menial that my mind bean to wander. _They weren't joking, this doesn't need knowledge at all, only power…_

"Hey Lesus," I said, leaning back and continuing the power channel, "What are you like?"

"Don't speak with me so formally," He said harshly before continuing in a snide voice, "And you're the one who seems to know all about us. You tell me, what _am_ I like?"

I smiled in fond memory, "You're selfless," I frowned a little, "It's actually a little annoying sometimes. You spend so much time trying to make sure everybody else is happy that you ignore your own happiness. All those years of torturing criminals only brought you more and more pain."

He looked annoyed, but simultaneously relieved, "That's all?"

"See what I mean?! '_That's all_'," I snapped, "You're exactly the same. Acting like it's nothing, even after years of hunching over a toilet and filled with self-loathing."

His breathe caught sharply and he turned, striding towards me fastly. He reached forward and grasped my face tightly, "You! How… You're not to tell anybody! Not a single word or so help me…"

"Woah," I said, surprised, "Calm down!"

"And stop speaking so formally with Sun! I know you're planning something, and I won't let you have your way! Criminal!"

"I was wrong," I said, frowning, "You're not the same. You got way more dramatic… I don't even know what you're talking about! What aren't I allowed to say a single word about?"

"The vomiting," He stepped back and turned away from me, looking uncomfortable, "I don't even know how you found out. Nobody knows about that."

"Nobody? Not even Roland? But then who…" I was scared, "Who do you talk to? Why are you all so distant! You were friends! I remember us all being friends!"

The magic in my hand fluctuated and I dropped the dagger, pulling my hands back in a startled manner, "Ow."

"Well it's nice to know that _you_ remember being so damn happy," He snapped, "We don't have the luxury! We chose this life knowing we would have to give up everything. So don't preach to me like you know everything, murderer."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, looking at him with fierce eyes, "If I could make my memories reality for you, if I could take away that pain… I would! So just give yourself a break. Damn!"

I grabbed the dagger, not focusing. It cut across my hand cleanly, but I ignored the pain and continued channeling the magic, with more power now. _I'm pissed!_

So pissed, apparently, that I didn't notice the Pope and Roland approaching before I heard their voices. Roland's came through the clearest, "Grisia, food's here."

I blinked blearily and tried to focus my sensing power, "Oh. Thanks," I said in a slurred voice, trying to stand to take it but falling instead.

I could hear voices but couldn't understand anything. It was like trying to listen underwater. What I did understand was the feel of being dragged onto the bed and the taste of food… _Glorious food!_ Slowly coming to my senses I began to eat on my own, savoring the food. Slowly the voices started to make more and more sense, but my sensing magic wasn't coming back so I couldn't 'see' anything.

"I can't believe it," The Pope's voice came from somewhere close, "He's almost done it!"

"No more," Roland's voice sounded strained, "It can wait."

"You're forgetting the situation, Sun," Lesus' said in an annoyed tone.

"No, he's right. He's just about drained himself dry," The Pope said in awe, "He couldn't continue, even if he tried."

"I have business to attend to," Lesus replied shortly.

"Well isn't _he _in a worse mood than usual?" The Pope said wryly.

"It can't be helped," Roland said simply.

I was frowning now, trying my best to re-activate my sensing ability, "What happened?"

"So he's finally returned to the world of the living!" The Pope said with a laugh, before saying defensively, "Hey don't glare at me! It was a joke, a joke!"

Roland sighed, "You fainted from exhaustion. We couldn't heal you because… well… you know."

"Urgh, don't sound so uncomfortable!" I exclaimed, "It's creepy, especially when I can't see."

"You can't?" The Pope sounded confused, "Why not?"

"I must have exhausted my magic," I said in a tired voice.

Roland sighed, "Apparently he's been 'seeing' with senses for awhile now. He remembers losing them resurrecting Leaf."

"You're kidding right?!" The Pope groaned, "That's such high level magic… It's such a waste."

"He doesn't remember how it actually happened though," Roland continued.

"Oh that's not much of a mystery," The Pope said in a bored voice, "That would have been your teacher."

"What?!" I said loudly, "When?!"

The Pope thought for a moment, "Probably after he confronted Scarlet and you after the Sun Knight selection. He did mention something about cutting your eyes."

I lifted my hand to my eyes in horror, ready to speak before Roland cut in, "Why! He was just a child!"

_He sounds angry… Scary, I wouldn't want to be teacher right now…_

"He had no choice," The Pope said calmly, then continued in an angry voice, "It's not like your precious little _friend_ there didn't get his revenge anyway."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"No," Roland said loudly, "Don't tell him-"

"Why not? Afraid his _feelings_ will get hurt?" The Pope sneered, "It's very simple, little necromancer. He took your eyes as a child, and you waited until he was out of the God of Light's blessing to take his _life._"


	10. Chapter 9

We are who our memories make us. But that didn't change the fact that, despite that the memory's making me were false, I was still a murderer, even if I didn't remember. If anything it had made it much, much worse when it dawned on me. Being a murderer is bad enough, but I couldn't even have the decency to remember it. Whoever gave me these false memories of laughing, training and drinking with the previous Sun Knight must have been depraved, to make me remember being family with one whom I had killed.

Voices spoke in hushed, far away tones that I couldn't comprehend as I sat, back against a cold stone wall. I don't know how long I had been sitting here, or how long I would sit here. I did not know when I had last eaten, or drunk. I did not not when I had last spoke, but most of all I did not know who I was.

I was Grisia, for the most part. Not Grisia the Sun Knight, nor Grisia the Necromancer, for my memories of being a Sun Knight were not real, And I had no memories of being a Necromancer. So who was I?

"Give me the dagger," I croaked quietly, holding my hand out.

"Grisia I don't think that a good-"

"Give me the dagger," I repeated mindlessly. There was a moments pause and somebody obliged, pressing the metal against my palm gently.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself," The voice said quietly, but I ignored it. I focused my mind on the menial task infront of me, pouring in magic steadily. The magic soon stopped flowing, with none left in my body to give. Still I tried, sweat rolling down the side of my face. A hand was on my shoulder, shaking me, but I ignored it. A muffled voice was calling, but I ignored it. I ignored it all until somebody pried the dagger from my stiff hands, at which point I leaned back into the wall again, crossing my arms and looking with opened eyes at nothing.

"Who's here?" I asked vacantly.

"Just me," The reply sounded softly, close.

"Who are you, me?"

There was a pause, "Roland."

"Oh. And who am I?" I closed my eyes.

"You're Grisia, don't tell me you've forgotten?!" He sounded panicked.

I nodded numbly, "What kind of Grisia am I though? Am I Grisia the Sun Knight, with my brothers? Or am I Grisia the Necromancer, who killed?"

The hand grabbing my shoulder again, and he said in a firm voice, "You are Grisia, my childhood friend. You loved blueberry sweets and were a good, kind child."

"I'm tired," I whispered, "Hey Roland, do you think I could protect you all? Just once?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's coming, isn't she? That's why you need the dagger. So can I be good? Can I help?"

He patted me on the head softly, "Go to sleep."

"I don't want to. I want to help."

"But you're-"

"A bad person. The church doesn't need me. Nobody does. So I want to help," I said firmly. I could hold onto this. Even if I didn't know who I was, the only thing keeping me same was the memories of them...

_The Twelve Holy Knights will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights_

"We'll talk about this later," He said, "For now-"

"Knight-Captain Sun!" A voice yelled from down the hall, "The Liche has appeared!"

"Take me with you," I said calmly.

"No," He replied, striding across the room and shutting the cell door behind himself, "You are to stay here."

I tilted my head to the side, not replying. After they were well gone I stood again, walking over to the door and placing my hand on it. _You focus too much on swordplay, Roland. You forget about magic._ The lock melted away. I had regained enough magic to see and perform small parlour tricks like these, but I wasn't sure how I would fair against Scarlet. It didn't matter.

I walked through the maze of halls calmly, sensing my directions and ignoring the people who shouted and drew their swords at the sight of me. None of it touched me as I strode out of the Judgement Complex and into the cold, frigid air. Troops were mobilising, running to and for with swords, drawn and armour donned.

I propelled myself onto the roof where I concentrated my sensing ability, trying to find them. It wasn't hard, as they were lit up brightly against a sea of black. I ran in their direction, cursing my physical inapty. Roland must have made it there in a minute flat, and here I was panting halfway. I ignored my sore legs and continued on, feet touching the icy roofs briefly before I threw myself forward in a blast of wind energy. This depleted my already low magic, but it was necessary. Infront of the church the battle had already begun, holy light and darkness clashing brightly. When I reached them they were already battered, some relying on their swords to keep them upright. At the front lines Lesus and Roland still stood tall, wielding their swords like gods.

Still, this power wasn't enough to even scratch the Liche, who sent floods of undead towards the knights effortlessly. In this confusion the Knights were steadily being driven back, several already collapsed and dead. I pushed forward, the sea parting in shock at the sight of me, who was completely ignored by the undead and who was undoubtedly a Necromancer. I struggled until I reached the front and stood with Lesus and Roland, who regarded me with shock.

"What, finally decided to give up your act, Necromancer?" Lesus snarled.

I shook my head and looked at him in an annoyed manner, "When this is all over you need to learn to loosen up a little," I said before striking a nearby undead. I fumbled my footing and pitched forward, grabbing Lesus for support. He shrugged me off quickly and I stood back, "Sorry, I slipped."

"Grisia?!" Scarlet called out, looking relieved, "You're alright! I'm so happy! Come here quickly."

"Grisi-" Roland started, but I cut him off by patting his shoulder.

"Hey Roland? Thanks for being my friend. I hope you and the others are happy, in the end," I said happily, a smile on my face.

"What are you- oof!" I punched him in the stomach, reinforcing my blow with magic.

"Sorry," I said merrily as I threw him to Lesus, "I don't really want you interfering now!"

I walked through the crowd of undead to Scarlet, ignoring Lesus' shouting at me. Scarlet grabbed me, pulling me into a relieved hug, "Youre back! I was so worried when they kidnapped you!"

"Sorry to make you worry."

"Don't be. How about we finish this, once and forever? I promised you that we would kill them, and here we are! Finally, after so long waiting."

I smiled fondly, tousling her hair, "Sounds good. But first, thank you. Really. I was glad that you adopted me, and cared for me, and loved me. Even now, thank you. So that's why," I continued, smile strained as I pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Lets perish together, okay?"

She frowned in amused confusion, "What do you mean?"

I pulled her back into the embrace, pulling the dagger out of my left sleeve swiftly and angling it through her back, into her heart. I had sensed the dagger on Lesus, so I had pretended to stumble and secretly took it from him. As good at fighting as he was, I knew I was the only one who had a chance of killing her. She didn't make any noise, simply saying in her small, childish voice, "So that's your decision, in the end?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well then, at the very least, thank you. For being with me. For going along with my plot for revenge."

She disintegrated, leaving me standing alone with the blood-soaked dagger. The undead disappeared too, crumbling to the ground helplessly. Throughout the confusion I felt the eyes of the knights on me, heard Roland shout out my name. I refused to look at them, instead widening my sensing to its farthest and taking one last look at Leaf Bud City. It was beautiful.

I plunged the dagger into my own heart. Even if it could only contain one soul, I was no Liche. With this, I would die.

* * *

Is death white? I thought numbly, I thought it would be black...

"Death," a voice called out from behind me, "Should not be the concern of the living."

I turned around (Huh? I still have a body too...) and turned to face the speaker. It was a slender woman of about twenty, with waist-length hair hanging in brilliant red curls, large eyes, a porcelain face and full , red lips. She wore a long, elegant red dress and was sitting on a boulder, legs crossed and staring at me fondly. Around us was white; white snow, white trees and white sky.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, trying to ascertain if she was god. _Is the God of Light female?_

"Hey I know you don't recognise me but don't go throwing me in with that lot," She said with a pout, "Though I suppose it's to be expected. This was my first form," She looked down at herself, smoothing out the dress with white, delicate hands, "So it's no wonder you don't recognise me. I hardly recognise myself..."

"You can't be... Scarlet?" I asked, astounded.

"Yep," She swung her legs merrily, sighing, "I don't really know how I became that way in the end. I had everything anybody could ever desire, you know the deal; money, beauty, power. But I never stopped wanting, I lived my whole life wanting. I died, at some stage, still wanting. I didn't stay dead, obviously."

"Aren't you angry?" I asked quietly, "We're both dead now."

"No," She said in an irritated voice, "Im dead. Youre just confused."

_Well I am confused..._

She sighed, "I can't believe the person I wanted as my apprentice is this dim," she muttered, before continuing in a grand voice, "That was my gift to you."

"What was?"

"Clarity."

I stayed quiet. _Clarity means understanding, so why is it I'm still confused. Your gift is lousy._

"Youre the one who wanted to know," she said with a pout, "So I showed you."

"Showed me what, exactly?"

"The truth you're too dim to see," She said calmly, "You wondered, 'What if I never became the Sun Knight? What if I went with Scarlet'. So I showed you."

"Do you mean to say that wasn't real?" I asked tensely.

"No it was real," She replied, "If you had gone with me. You see, my cute little adopted son," She stood up and walked over to me, "I would have always been the one trying to kill them," She leant forward and rested her forehead against my shoulder, "And you would have always been their guarding angel. No matter how many times we repeated, no matter which path you took."

"But why?" My voice caught in misery.

"Because, no matter who you are," She stood back and raised her arms either side of herself, "I would always be the one who wanted them dead."

"Why?"

"Reasons, my dear boy, that are irrelevant to you. You took the path of the angels and brought them all light."

"No I didn't! All I ever do is worry them!" I yelled hopelessly.

"You really don't see it? Think back to the you who never became the Sun Knight. They were cold and distant. They didn't even know each other well enough to see pass the masks they wore. Ice lost his smile and person inside of him who longed to make others happy. Judgement lived in darkness for loss of somebody to show him light. Stone never became the Stone Knight, but was replaced by somebody more suitable. They all adapt to the masks they wear, but you were the only one capable of letting them live underneath the mask."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Not for them. For you. You and you alone. As thanks," She walked over to the boulder again, patting its surface and winking at me happily, "I really do love the view."

I walked over and looked at it intently, confused. It was the gravestone I had made. I looked up, "Scarlet I-"

She was gone.

_Now what am I suppose to do._


	11. Chapter 10

On top of being white death appears to be... Loud! Argh it's so loud I can't even sleep in peace! _I swear I'll find whoever is making all this ruckus and beat them to... well beat them, anyway!_

I opened my sensing ability, feeling annoyed and tired. This time I was in a room, surrounded by moving figures of 'Light'. _Creepy. Way too creepy. _Was this the final stage of death? Being eaten by holy light?! Wah_! I don't want to get eaten!_

I stumbled into a standing position, raising my fists infront of me and feeling very... tall. Is the ground in death this soft and squishy? I shifted my feet slightly, getting a feel for the new terrain while keeping an eye on the man-eating Lights; which had gone completely still. One of the closest Light's to me (a particularly weak one) made a move, floating towards me steadily.

"I..." I began, before yelling in confidence, "Am sure as hell not getting eaten by a weakling!"

The small light turned stationary once more, while the others... looked like they had fallen? Suddenly muffled, indistinguishable sounds roared from one of the Light's. Somewhere from within the unknown sounds came one very familiar, very annoyed one... I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like...

"Lesus?" I exclaimed, truly frightened now, "Ah even in death I'm still going to get scolded by you for being stupid! Can't I just get eaten already?!"

I slid back down to the ground, offering myself up to be eaten by the lights. _Anything was better than getting Lesus to scold me! I really screwed up this time! Who knows what he'll do? Ah hurry up and let me die already!_

I sat there for some time, my senses slowly adjusting and revealing the blurred silhouettes of the Lights, as well as the heavenly scent of... Blueberries! Ah, I've finally reached heaven! However the adjustment didn't stop there. Slowly a bed took form under me, as did walls, furniture and... people. The blobs of light were not blobs of light at all, but in fact; people!

"Oh," I said in a surprised voice, "Hello."

_Are these angels or something?_

I focused harder on the one closest to me before realising that they certainly were not angels. Angels couldn't look this... pissed!

"Judgement Knight!," The words finally started to make sense and I could hear Leaf's distinct voice calling out, "He didn't mean it! He just woke up, he was probably confused or..."

"Maybe all that sleep has made his brain as squeaky clean as his face," _That horrible insult could only be... Metal!_

_Which meant.._

"No way. Don't tell me you all died and came to haunt me in the afterlife!" I moaned. After all that effort to keep them alive!

"Who died? What afterlife?" Blaze's voice sounded confused and worried, "Don't tell me he's brain damaged?!"

"N-n-not p-p-possible!" A 'friendly' voice replied, "S-S-Sun couldn't be any dumber if he t-t-tried!"

"Yes he could!" Leafs voice called out defensively, "Couldn't you, Sun?"

_Hey are you trying to insult me?_

"If you aren't here to haunt me why are you here?" I said suspiciously.

"B-b-because you f-f-fainted like a sissy and had to have J-J-Judgement Knight carry you all the way here!"

"I'm confused," I said simply, sitting back and crossing my arms, "There's no way I only fainted. I might be good, but Im not that good! Even I would die with a dagger sticking out of my chest! Which means... you're definitely here to haunt me for acting stupidly again!"

"Hey Sun, don't tell me you're finally cracking..."

"I'm not cracking, damn it! And who the hell are you calling Sun! Where's Roland?!"

I was met with silence then... "Wasn't my warning last time enough?" Lesus' cold voice rang out through the silence, making it a 'tense' silence, "You've gone and forgotten who you are again. What have you done this time..."

"Nothing!" I yelled defensively, before slowing down and adding, "Well I did become a Necromancer, then take Adair's eye, then take Roland's arm..."

I drifted off. My sensing ability finally restored to the extent that I could 'See' clearly. I was in the Sun Knight's bedroom, sitting on the bed, surrounded by the Twelve Holy Knights. Next to me Lesus was simultaneously looking angry, confused and worried. Leaf was all worried, leaning towards me with big, watery eyes. Storm was... asleep in the corner. Metal was lounging next to Lesus, but keeping a concerned eye on me. Stone was shifting uncertainly by the door. Moon was looking tall and uncomfortable. Blaze was sitting on the end of the bed, cross legged and staring at me in apprehension (Hey, get your feet off the bed!). Ice was standing nearby expressionlessly (Well, almost. Between his eyebrows was a small furrow of worry), and in his hands were... sweets.

I looked at them longingly. Ah, this is my fate? To be tortured with delicious sweets that I couldn't eat?! On the contrary Ice promptly walked towards me and... set them on my lap. I took a cautious bite and melted into a blissful state. These were definitely Ice-baked sweets! But that meant...

"I'm glad you decided to bake again!" I said, chewing on a blueberry tart, "These really are the best!"

Everybody looked, if possible, more confused and worried. Several looked like they wanted to say something, but they were interrupted by a figure opening the door and stepping in, looking bashful, "Sorry I'm late, I was kept longer than I expe- You're awake?"

I ignored him, leaping up from the bed and pushing the others aside as I strode toward him. I grabbed his right up in disbelief, moving it around and examining its structure. It was definitely a real arm! "Your arm came back, Roland!"

He looked confused, "It never left?"

"What are you talking about! Didn't you say I cut it off?!"

"H-h-hey S-Sun! Even if you're d-d-delusional you don't really believe you could actually survive in a f-f-fight with H-Hell long enough to cut his arm off!" A merry voice called out behind me.

"Hell?" Now I was confused, "What happened?"

He led me back to the bed, making me sit down before saying, "You fainted in the forest with Lesus. Don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about? I remember that but then I woke up and you all started attacking me," I rubbed the area around my heart self-consciously.

"No we didn't," Roland said, looking worried.

"Judging by the situation, you were dreaming," Judgement said in an irritated tone.

"But it all seemed so vivid... If it wasn't real then... who am I?"

"The most useless Sun Knight ever," Earth muttered.

I sat back, "So none of it happened? I didn't turn into a Necromancer or take Adair's eye or cut off Roland's arm or kill Scarlet?"

"Well you did kill Scarlet," Leaf said kindly, "But that was two weeks ago!"

If that was true, and I went into the forest a week after her death that meant... "I've been asleep for a week?"

Leaf nodded and Roland began to talk again, "Pink told us you would probably wake up today, and that we should be there with you when you did or you'd do something stupid..."

"I glad you all were. Sorry to worry yous. You can leave, if you want to," I said, smiling gratefully while rubbing my eyes.

"No way!" Blaze said in his cheerful, loud voice, "We've been waiting ages! Lets have a few drinks, to celebrate you waking up!"

I nodded, slightly surprised but happy for their company, "Wines in the cellar. Help yourselves."

"B-b-but why is it that the h-h-honourable Sun Knight has a wine cellar?" Earth asked in an overly innocent voice.

"Ah Sun is blessed by the God of Light to have received such a light shedding question from his dear Brother Earth! Sun-"

"Forget I asked," Earth said, dropping his stutter and speaking in his normal, sour tone.

They had soon disappeared into the cellar to collect the drinks, only Roland, Lesus and Storm remaining. Roland (whom was known as one that is uninterested in alcohol, women and gambling) sat on the edge of my bed looking like his normal, serious self. Lesus (whom I had never managed to convince to drink before, though I never gave up hope of one day seeing him drunk) sat beside me on a chair, looking slightly more himself than he did in public, which basically meant that he went from having a frown to having the barest edges of a smile. Storm (whom was considered carefree, and a lover of both drink and women) lay asleep in a corner, no doubt thanks to the mountain of work that always threatened to smother him to death.

"Are you at least feeling better now?" Lesus asked quietly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded merrily, adopting my Sun-Knight smile, "Much. I've finally realised..."

"Realised what?" Roland asked, looking amused by my antics.

"That there's nowhere else I'd rather be," I replied serenely.

They looked genuinely happy as they lent back and smiled in full, "There's nowhere else we'd rather you be," They replied.

I nodded. I knew that now.


	12. Ending

A person sat in a pink house, motionless as she examined the scene inside of the Sun Knight's bedroom. She turned her pink face to her left, pigtails swinging as she announced, "Looks like your Son/Sun is up and running again."

The whispy figure appeared beside her, translucent skin shimmering and scarlet hair tumbling to her waist elegantly as she stood, looking extremely tall in contrast to the pink person, who even in this new body still stood shorter. Her full, red lips quirked into a smile as she murmured, "That's good. Thankyou for helping."

"Don't thank me," The pink person said in a bored tone, pulling out a strawberry lollipop and beginning to lick it, "I did it because my toys are no fun when they're broken. I'm not in it for the sentiment. You really have chosen an interesting one though, haven't you?"

The woman nodded fondly, looking almost maternal, "I have. From the very start he was always like a ray of sun. He brings people the light so naturally, not even noticing he's done it."

"You sound weak," The person replied scathingly, "Hurry up and disappear, apparition. I told you, I don't care for sentiment."

The woman laughed a child's laugh as she began to fade, "You always were shy. Don't pretend he didn't bring you light too. Even if we're Liche's, our heart still longs for light."

She remained quiet as the woman disappeared completely, leaving her alone in the darkness. This was a familiar darkness, and the woman wore it like armour. This was a darkness she had lived in for hundreds of years, a darkness she was thrust into unless needed. This was a once-comfortable darkness that now felt like a worn t-shirt, much too small and constricting to wear any longer.

She sighed and lit a lamp with magic, knowing in her heart that the woman had been right. She was a Liche who had detached herself from all things 'human'; emotions, friends, family, love. She had thrust herself into a self-informed darkness, living lifetimes almost stationary in this small, dark house. She had hired herself out to the church in order to keep this darkness untouched. Yet now as she stood, hand resting upon a gold dagger encrusted with a dangerously glinting gem, she had to admit that she could no longer sit here idly, waiting for death to claim her. After thousands of years in darkness, waiting for death, she had been pulled into the light by a small child with brilliantly shining, golden hair.

* * *

After I finished the last chapter, still felt like there was one last thing that needed finishing, and this this was born. It's extremely short, I know, but I just felt like emphasising how much (I think) Grisia impacted on everybody around him. After writing the first few chapters I began to wonder what Pink was like without Grisia, and it sort of came up like this.

(Please dont throw rocks at me for the bad Sun/Son pun)

Thankyou so much for reading. Seriously, thank you. It's been fun. I hope to start up another soon because, well... It's holidays and I feel like I'm sitting at home doing nothing half the time. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. :3

* * *

**Yet another update! If you didn't like the ending (or just want to read more) head on over to my profile. I have an alternate ending starting up (set in the world that Sun didn't become Sun) which I hope you'll enjoy. And thank you SO much to everybody who has reviewed! I'm so happy everytime I read them ^-^**

**P.S: Here's the blurb for the alternate ending:**

_**When Grisia plunged the dagger through his heart he thought that would be the end of it. How very wrong he was.**_


End file.
